Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night
by DarrenCrissHP
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are trapped in a fire at Dalton. Kurt is trapped in his dorm as the fire creeps ever closer. Blaine needs to save his boyfriend. I will take requests for what happens next. Was this fire started on purpose?  Rated M for language ON HIATUS!
1. Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night

The bitter smell of burning paper came wafting underneath Blaine's door. Blaine, who was absorbed in his Latin homework, barely noticed. _It must be Wes and David having another bonfire in the commons_. Blaine just chucked to himself and shrugged off the thought and the sense of foreboding that had managed to cling around his brain in the way lovers would embrace. Then came something he couldn't just shrug off... a scream. Not one of those annoyed screams that Blaine made towards the T.V. when the Buckeyes fumbled a perfectly good pass, but a terror-induced, despairing scream. A high-pitched shriek that Blaine knew shouldn't come from a teenage boy. And it was coming from right outside his door in the hallway. Blaine jumped up from his chair as if he had been electrocuted. He crossed his dorm in four quick strides and tugged on the door handle. "Shit!" he exclaimed. The doorknob was burning hot, as if it had been roasting on a rotisserie. Suddenly, something clicked into place. _Fire. There's a fire! And I can't get out. What am I going to do?_

Blaine had never been so glad that he lived on the ground floor before. He shoved aside his desk that faced the window, flipped open the clamps, and lifted the window. He stepped out carefully onto the cold, hard ground. He ran a few yards toward the courtyard (as his room faced the inside of the campus grounds) and turned around. His jaw dropped. Smoke was rising in plumes above his building. _Oh. My. God! _Blaine reached into his blazer pocket and fumbled for his phone. He was just about to dial 911 when he heard the sounds of sirens wailing coming ever closer. Blaine let out a sigh of relief. It was then that he got a text. It was from Kurt. He opened the message, the blood from his face draining. The text only held one word, but that one word would give Blaine nightmares for the rest of his life. There, on his tiny phone screen, read the word **HELP**.

Blaine nearly punched himself. His boyfriend was in that building, just one floor above his own, and all he had worried about was himself. The love of his life was trapped! How could he be so stupid? Blaine ran around the burning building to the entrance. His way was blocked by a troop of firemen and policemen. Blaine hoped that if he ran through them fast enough... He was up the second concrete stair that led to the open doorway when one of the policemen grabbed him from behind by the scruff of his collar. "Hold on there, buddy." Blaine struggled against the policeman's hold. "Stay back, son. In case you haven't noticed, the building's on fire." The policeman pulled him back behind the barrier the firemen had now set up. The sirens had attracted a small crowd. There were several Dalton boarders, probably about 6 were still remaining in the burning Wordsworth Hall."Let...go..of...me!" Blaine yelled in desperation as he was being literally dragged by the man away from the building. Away from Kurt. He cursed himself for being only a mere 5'8" and weighing way less than a 17 year old boy should.

"No can do, son." The officer had a pitying look in his eye, as if he had seen this happen many times before. "Please! My boyfriend's in there!" The policeman didn't show any sign of disgust at the declaration. Blaine decided he would like this man if he wasn't forcing him away from his love. The name on the policeman's nameplate read 'Officer Criss'. "Please Officer Criss, let me go in there!" The man's face softened just the tiniest bit. "No. The firemen have this under control." Blaine slumped in the policeman's restraining grasp. Taking this as a sign of defeat, Officer Criss loosened his hold a little. Then, without warning, Blaine had pulled away from his grip and was sprinting toward the burning school with the speed of a racehorse. He had had a lot of experience running away from things. He had run away from his bullies, his abusive father, his disappointed mother. He had come to Dalton. The very same Dalton that was now in flames. He jumped over the barrier with the grace of a dancer, and dashed up the four concrete firemen and policemen standing guard didn't realize what had happened until Blaine was already inside the school. The door had been open, and smoke was pouring out. The first thing Blaine noticed was that he couldn't breathe. Knowing the correct fire procedure, he dropped to his stomach on the hard, tile floor and crawled army style toward the stairs at the end of the corridor. Everything was on fire. Flames licked at the dull, palace-like drapes that hung over the tall windows. The usually pure white columns that held up the ceiling were now black from soot. After about two minutes, Blaine had managed to get to the base of the spiral staircase.

Suddenly, something within Blaine snapped. His beautiful, warm hazel eyes widened in realization. This was where he met Kurt. Lying on the ground, the top of Blaine's head of ravenous, curly hair was even with the first step. That was where Kurt had paused to tap him on the shoulder all those months ago... _Now he might be... No! Don't think that way, Blaine. You are going to save him. Kurt is your rock. He's indestructible. He's not going to die tonight...not if you have anything to say about it. _With one last deep breath of somewhat clean air, Blaine stood and rushed up the stairs, making sure all the steps were stable. The smoke was in his eyes and clogged up his nostrils, but he didn't stop running. But this time, he was running towards something, not away.

Blane was hacking wretched coughs by the time he got to the top of the staircase. He collapsed onto the floor and started crawling again, fighting to keep his dust-infected eyes open. _Just two more doors._ He thought. Blaine paused. _Then what? I burst open the door, grab him, and jump out the window? Carry him back down those near-crumbling stairs and out the front? That doesn't seem very likely. What if I pass out? What if he's passed out?_ Blaine never acted on impulse. Every minute of every day was planned, a habit he had picked up from his father. He was so stupid! He was just ordinary Blaine! He couldn't just swoop in and save the day, like the heroes in the comics his father had read to him when he was a young boy. He was just going to wing it, then.

Blaine finally reached Kurt's door. "Kurt! Are you in there? Are you-" Blaine stopped to gasp in a breath of much needed air. "okay?" He finished. "Blaine?" Kurt said in obvious disbelief. Blaine's golden-green eyes widened. "Kurt! Thank God you're alright! Hold on, I'm going to come in and get you? Are you-" Blaine stopped as he coughed violently. He gasped for breath once more. "Are you lying on the ground? That's the only way to gt away from the smoke for the time being." Kurt stared at the door. He was trapped in his door was the only thing separating him from Blaine. If it wasn't for this fire, Kurt would probably be on his way to Blaine's room to help him study. _The fire!_ Kurt turned around and saw sparks flying everywhere, floating on the smoke. A few spread towards his closet. He gasped in terror as one of his many designer shirts caught on fire. "BLAINE!" Kurt called. "Yes, I'm on the ground. But my closet just caught on fire! It's out of control!" Kurt heard a muffled thudding of footsteps beneath his floor. He assumed it must be the firemen, rescuing some other boarders. Blaine couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and tried pulling on the doorknob. "FUCK!" he yelled in pain. His flesh boiled and swelled. Blaine cradled his burnt hand against his chest. "Blaine, are you okay?" Blaine's eyelids, which were already swollen from the dust infiltration, were now even more puffy as tears filled his eyes. "Fucking doorknob," he mumbled.

Kurt saw the fire from his closet spread to his desk. His textbooks, which had been lying open innocently just a few hours ago, were now up in flames. "Blaine, it's closing in on me." Kurt tried his best to keep his voice strong and calm, but failed miserably. He gulped down a mouthful of precious air and started coughing and hacking. He needed to stay strong. For Blaine. "There's no way out, Blaine. If the firemen are too late, I just want you to remember that I love you. I always have, and I always will. You were my first love, and I won't regret it if you are my last. You are-" Kurt paused to cough and took a shuddering breath. "You are **everything** to me, Blaine. You are **the one**, for me. I just don't our time together to be over. I feel like there's...so much we haven't done together yet. That's the one thing I regret." Blaine was a sobbing mess. Silent tears streamed down his face. He took in a shuddering breath an gasped when his lungs contracted, completely out of air.

Blaine couldn't let this happen. It was **not** going to end this way. "I love you too, Kurt. But you are not dying tonight." And with that Blaine backed up in the blinding smoke and charged forward. His shoulder came into contact with Kurt's door. Hard. It didn't budge. Blaine backed up and charged again. He couldn't breathe. He had to break down that door. Blaine charged a third time, a fourth, a fifth. He was getting really dizzy. His shoulder had to be dislocated and his lungs were screaming for air. Tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

Kurt was huddled on the floor on the other side of that door, silent sobs racking his body. His glasz eyes were full of tears and smoke. He waited for the end to come. He could hear sirens and footsteps coming up the staircase. He heard Blaine trying to break down the door. "Please, Blaine. Help me! Get me out of here!" Blaine kept ramming the door with his other shoulder. He was hysterical now. "Im trying! Kurt-I'm trying...I'm trying...I'm-" His lungs and brain couldn't take anymore. As he fell to the floor, Blaine was engulfed in darkness.


	2. Take These Broken Wings

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for favoriting and alerting! After only a few hours of uploading, I already had 20 email alerts! Thats freakin AMAZING! My heart swelled! Okay, so as I have said, I don't have a complete plot-line. Private message me or review suggestions and I will take it into consideration. No joke though, I am WINGING THIS. It's my birthday, and then break, so I probably won't be updating for about 2 or 3 weeks. Maybe if I'm up to it, I can write another chapter before then :) Y'all chose to make this a multi chapter based on the poll, so here we go! Reviews make me want to write more! Also this chapter is very short, but I needed to get it out there nd the next chapter will be longer._

Everything was white. Blaine was confused, because he had just descended from a world of black. _Is this heaven?_ He thought. It couldn't be heaven, however, because heaven didn't make annoying repetitive _bleep_ing noises every few seconds. Blaine turned his head. There were walls, and a ceiling. That was all he could see before he felt an overwhelming rush of dizziness. Blaine shut his eyes tightly. He opened them again, and everything started to come into focus. He could clearly see he was in a hospital. Then he winced as pain enveloped him like a blanket. **Everything** hurt. It felt like there were hundreds of knives pressing into every inch of skin covering his small body. His lungs felt that they had been wrung like a wet towel. His head felt like someone had whacked him with a sledgehammer.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back. _Dalton...fire...trapped...Kurt. Kurt! Where is he? Is he okay? _Quickly forgetting how every movement hurt like pins sticking into his flesh, Blaine sat bolt upright. His eyes welled up with tears and a scream of pure pain shot past his lips. He was dizzy again. He laid back down on the pure white twin bed. A woman in scrubs came rushing in with a clipboard. Her long, brown hair was tied back in a tight bun, which matched her personality completely. She had very strong features and stone cold eyes stared straight into Blaine's warm, loving ones. "Stay down." she commanded in a rough voice. "Don't move again. I am going to get some medicine to counteract the pain." She hadn't even asked how he was. She didn't look relieved he was awake (finally), or that he was even still alive. Blaine was used to it, though. No one had ever cared about him before he went to Dalton.

A few seconds later, she re-entered the white room that smelled of cleaning supplies. She injected some medicine into the IV drip that was attached to Blaine's forearm. "Where's Kurt?" he demanded. "Is he okay?" The nurse ignored him. She pulled out her clipboard and started asking pre-prepared questions. "How are you feeling, Mr. Anderson?" Blaine glared at the woman. "I will feel better when you tell me where my boyfriend is." He replied with a sneer. He dropped the sneer after a few seconds though; it hurt his face. "Do you remember how you ended up in here, Mr. Anderson?" Blaine was starting to get pissed. She was blatantly ignoring everything he said, plus the wooziness the new medicine provided was not helping. "Yes. I was trying to save Kurt from a fire. Now can you tell me where the hell he is already?" The nurse scribbled something down on her clipboard. "On a scale of 1-10, how much pain are you in?" the nurse asked. Blaine looked at her in shock. "Are you referring to my splitting headache, my dried out-" Blaine stopped to take in more air. His lungs were **really **messed up. "My dried out lungs, or my boiling flesh? Or maybe my dislocated shoulder? Or my aching back?" Blaine said sarcastically. This woman was really getting on his nerves now. Why wouldn't she tell him about Kurt? Was he, Blaine didn't dare think, not alive? After all this time, had Kurt left him?


	3. And Learn to Fly

_A/N: I really don't see how people can write 24,000 word chapters. It's hard for me to write 1,000 word chapters, but I'm trying, I really am. Therefore, I shall sit at this computer and stare at the screen until at least 2,000 words appear. Hey! It could happen! I just want to say my updating will be rather random, considering I am a student. Not even college, so I don't have a lot of time. I'm a lot younger than you would think :) I will give free Redvines to anyone who reviews._

Kurt woke up with a start. He was in the middle of a field, with dewy lilacs surrounding him. The aroma was incredible, like millions of perfumes mixing together to form a perfect blend of nature and cinnamon. _Wait, cinnamon? Blaine smells like cinnamon._ Blaine had a habit of chewing cinnamon flavored gum every time he was stressed or was studying. It was something that Kurt loved and had noticed, but didn't want to point it out to Blaine, who seemed to do it without noticing. Kurt actually loved the smell and was afraid that he would stop if he called him out.

He turned around and sure enough, Blaine was sitting behind him on a neatly laid out picnic blanket. "Are you alright, you kind of spaced out for a bit." Kurt shook his head to clear it and smiled at Blaine. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I'm sitting in the sun with my beautiful boyfriend." Then something clicked in Kurt. _Wait a second. This can't be real. I've never been here before. I don't remember how we got here. This can't be real. What happened? _Must-be-fake Blaine scooted closer to the worried boy sitting next to him. "Come on now, lighten up. Let's just enjoy our time away from the rest of the crazies."

This statement was true. As dapper and uptight Dalton looked from the outside, Kurt had learned within a few days of transferring that things were not as they seemed. In fact, when Kurt had woken up the day after he had transferred, he saw David sitting on top of the chandelier pelting students below with marshmallows. Kurt hadn't questioned how he got up there. He didn't want to know the answer. The Evans twins were also pretty rambunctious and liked to throw shaving cream balloons from the roof of Wordsworth. The house of Wordsworth, if not all of Dalton, was crazy.

Kurt took a moment to take in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a deserted field, with a stream cutting through. There were trees surrounding the vast clearing, and birds chirped overhead. _Okay, so the best my subconscious could come up with is a scene from Twilight? Are you kidding me?_ Kurt had now figured out that he was, in fact, dreaming. If Blaine found out he was having dreams about Twilight, he would probably skin him alive. Blaine loved Harry Potter and had confiscated all of Kurt's Twilight books when they first started dating.

"Hey. Look at me." Blaine's soft voice came. Kurt glanced up and was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Nobody could tell if they were green, or brown, or gold. They were warm, loving, and kind, and were analyzing Kurt to see if anything was wrong. Blaine leaned forward, slowly closing the distance between their lips. When their lips were about an inch away, Kurt smelled smoke. He pulled away with a shock, and saw some of the trees on fire. "Kurt!" a voice yelled from somewhere in the distance. Kurt's face clearly displayed terror and realization. _Fire...Dalton! Blaine was...trying to save me from a fire! _"Kurt!"

Kurt's eyes snapped open. He felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. Everything was covered in white. The walls were white, the ceiling was white. He heard his heart rate start to slow down from the machine that was connected to him. Someone was standing over him. It was Burt. "Oh thank God." Burt heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Dad?" Kurt was confused. _Where am I?_ "I thought I lost you there for a minute, bud." Kurt's father came into focus in front of him. He could see tears trailing down his scruffy face. "Am I in the hospital?" Kurt asked. He was still trying to make sense of things. "Yes, son. You're in the hospital. You gave us all quite a scare." Kurt turned his head and saw Carole and Finn sitting in the not-so-comfortable hospital chairs. Carole got up and walked over to the hospital bed. Kurt looked so small. So fragile. She swiped away his bangs and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Oh sweetie. Are you alright? We came as soon as we heard about the fire." "Where's Blaine?" he asked. All pain forgotten, Kurt sat up straight. It hurt less than he thought it would. All of a sudden, Kurt started hacking like he couldn't get enough air into his system. A nurse rushed in from the hall and handed him an air mask. "Use this. You can still talk, just take it easy. You did quite some damage on your lungs." she said with a smile, and walked back out. Kurt snapped on the respirator and repeated his question.

Burt and Carole shared an uneasy glance. Burt was the first to speak up. "Well he's pretty beat up, son. I'd say you are better off than he is. He was trying to knock a door down to get to you. He apparently also went through a police barrier to get back inside the building. That's one hell of a man you've got there. I approve." he said with a small smile. Kurt had only processed one sentence. "What do you mean, 'pretty beat up'?" he asked. "Well he had to get surgery on his shoulder, he's got a few 2nd and 3rd degree burns, and he might have a slight concussion." Carole was the one to speak this time. The blood from Kurt's face drained. _Surgery? Concussion? This is all my fault. He had tried to save _m**e**_**.**_ Kurt tore off his mask. "I have to go see him." As he made to try to get off the bed, he started coughing violently again. Finn was there in a flash, putting the mask back on him and pushing him to lie down. "Slow down there, dude. Take it easy." Kurt reluctantly laid back down. Carole tried to reassure him. "Honey, we already went to see Blaine, he's awake. He's also a very strong young man. He will be alright. I didn't see his parents there, though." she added. Kurt spoke, emotionless and in a monotone. "His parents kicked him out two years ago. When he came out to them." He explained. Shock overwhelmed Carole's features. "Oh that poor boy! Finn, come with me. We're going to go see Blaine." And with that, they strode out of the room.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Kurt asked his father. "I know he will be." came the reply immediately. "Because he's got an excellent boyfriend to look out for him." Kurt sighed. "Can you ask a nurse if I can go see him? I need to thank him." Burt looked into his son's eyes. They were the exact color of his mother's. He couldn't say no. "I'll go ask." he said. Kurt's breath-taking eyes brightened.

A few minutes later, Kurt had his mask on and was in a wheelchair heading down the hall to Blaine's room. His dad pushed him and let go right outside of the doorway. He stuck his head in and called to Carole and Finn who were chatting with an exhausted-looking Blaine. "Carole, Finn, let's let these boys have some time alone." Everyone's heads shot up and Blaine's eyes widened in happiness when he saw Kurt in the doorway. Burt turned down to his son. "Call if you need anything." Everyone exited the room as Kurt stared at the weak form of his boyfriend. He looked so small. Well, smaller than he already was. So fragile. "Well are you waiting for an invitation?" Blaine asked with a faint smirk on his lips. His countenance then contorted in pain. "Don't strain yourself, honey." Kurt reprimanded as he rolled to his boyfriend's bedside. Their eyes met. They sat there in silence for a while, talking without speaking. Kurt then remembered the reason he came. "Thank you." he said. "You don't need to thank me. Saving you from a huge out-of-control fire was all part of the job description when I applied for the job of boyfriend." he joked. Looking into his boyfriend's eyes and hearing him joke around like everyday gave Kurt the hope that everything would get back to normal. And it would.

_A/N: I won't usually put an author's note down here, but I tried. I was so close to hitting 2,000. I hope you guys forgive me :) This is to make up for the shortness of last chapter. I have an idea to make this story somewhat dark. What do you think? It would be a lot longer that way. Would you rather have this story angsty or funny? Let me know! I hate hospital scenes so next time they won't be in the hospital. †his was a bitch to write._


End file.
